Rachel's Deadly Nighmare
by Bamon333
Summary: Damon and the gang move to Lima Ohio, Rachel gets pushed aside...But something sinister is after our DIVA..Pairing : Damon/Rachel Glee/TVD cross over
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N Hi! So I'm new to fan fiction and this is my first ever story, I love The vampire diaries and I love glee so I will be putting them together in this story: D I will do my best )**

**Disclaimer: I really do not own glee or the Vampire diaries seriously I don't.**

**Pairing: Rachel Berry/ Damon Salvatore and others**

**And Blain and Kurt go to WMHS not Dalton.**

**Summary: Damon and the rest of the gang move to Lima Ohio to get away from Katharine, they join glee and become the school's it kids. Elena takes over Rachel's place everyone seems happy and content as Rachel Berry fades into the background into a deep depression not that anyone cares or notices especially since she doesn't start of on the right foot with the mystic fall gang. Who will save Rachel, as something begins to chase Rachel in her dreams making her weak. **

**Mystic falls no one's POV**

Damon rolled his eyes at Caroline and Bonnie singing while they were driving to Lima Ohio, everyone was leaving Stephen, Elena, Jeremy, Bonnie, Caroline even Matt and Tyler they needed to get away from Katherine. Alaric and Jenner where leaving with them as well the plan was simple, they would be their guardian and they would enrol in school and just lay low.

''Stop singing before I rip your throats out'' Damon snarled from the front of his Ferrari as he was driving why did he agree to take Bonnie and Caroline with him oh yeah because Elena told him to.

''Oh come on Damon lighten up'' Caroline said giggling,

''I just don't want to run away from our problems but no the witch had to suggest we move, we could have killed that bitch'' Damon grunted

''Listen Dracula this is the best option okay you couldn't kill Katharine she is out of control'' Bonnie said tired of his moaning.

''Whatever witch'' Damon said putting the radio up to block out their singing

.The rest of the gang had taken Jenner's SUV and Elena's car.

Once they all arrived in front of a beautiful big Victorian house they began making their way inside and sorting the rooms out.

''Okay guys we have enrolled you in WMHS'' Jenner **said (BTW Jenner knows everything about vampires and stuff) **

''You will start school tomorrow and we expect everyone to go'' Alaric said in a serious fatherly tone staring at Damon.

''Oh of course daddy dearest'' Damon said winking and taking a sip of his whiskey.

Everyone went into their rooms and went to sleep preparing for tomorrow.

**Rachel POV**

I woke up to the sound of birds chirping it was a wonderful day today; I began my normal daily routine treadmill, vocal training and a nice shower.

Once I got dressed in some plaid skirt and white blouse and my signature knee high stockings, I went down stairs.

''Good morning daddies'' I said happily greeting them and kissing them both on the cheek

''Good morning princess'' My daddies said at the same time.

''we must go star or we will be late'' My daddy said kissing my cheek

''Good bye princess see you at dinner'' My dad said giving me a kiss and leaving

I sighed and dug into my vegan pancakes, once I finished eating I made my 10 minute walk to school,

As I was walking I saw a Ferrari wiz passed me strange no one in Lima can even afford a nice car like that wonder who it could be.

Once I walked into school I remembered everything that happened last term the epic and painful return of FUIN,

And the fact I was blamed for everything no one really spoke much to me Kurt and Blain had transferred and I thought things would finally look up, but Kurt went back to insulting my clothes and fighting for solo's and Blain hardly noticed me much anymore he had become good friends with Quinn so no surprises there.

But I didn't mind I was used it as least the insults where less we have become a family in a way, it's more like a dysfunctional family to be honest.

I saw everyone was lively in the hallway talking excitedly; I spotted Kurt who looked rather happy as well.

''Hey guys why does everyone look like they just won an Oscar'' I asked curious.

Kurt looked me up and down and rolled his eyes but didn't say anything

''Well there are new kids starting school today'' Tina answered me

'' yeah and we have to get them to join the glee club'' Mercedes said excitedly

''I don't think we need any more members to join'' I said I really didn't want to fight more people for solo's.

''Nonsense Rachel learn to share for once'' Blain snapped, wow he never speaks to me he usually just smiles

''Well I refuse to give up my spotlight for anyone'' I said storming off towards my locker.

They were so infuriating I took my books out and turned to walk to Spanish that's when I saw them.

The whole hallway went silent and parted like the sea as they walked through,

I watched in awe, they were all so good looking

But there was one which caught my eye he was at the front he had light blue eyes dark brown hair that went just below his earlobes and it was styled in a casual disarray style. He looked pale and had a good physique, toned and fit and he walked as if he knew it; his clothing attire was dark black boots under dark jeans a black shirt with a leather jacket. He was beautiful hot he was just wow, I watched him this mysterious beautiful creature walk he smirked at some of the cheerio's who looked like they were about to faint.

He looked towards me my heart began to beat fast he just gave me a cold stare I gulped wow he doesn't even know me and he already hates me great.

I looked at the others, there was a girl who was beautiful with long straight brunette hair she was tall and lean beside her was another boy who looked pale yet so perfect just like the other guy they looked similar they could be brothers.

I saw a blonde girl as well she was pale and looked like she belonged on the runway and one of those airbrushed magazines. A boy had his arm around her he looked very hunky brunette hair another couple behind them was walking as well a really pretty African girl and another brunette boy he had his arm around her but in a brotherly way.

And beside them was a blond boy who looked very cute and he looked like he could be a jock.

I sighed and made my way to Spanish something about the group just seemed off not sure what but just something.

''Good morning Mr Shue'' I said as I entered and took my seat in the front

''Morning Rachel'' Mr She said tiredly

Everyone began entering and took their seats

I felt someone chuck something on my head I ignored it I knew it was the popular kids being immature.

Before the class began there was a knock on the door Mr Shue opened it and the Brunette tall girl entered with the Blonde girl.

''Guys as you know we have a few new student why don't you two introduce yourselves'' Mr Shue said excitedly.

''Hello my Name is Elena Gilbert and I just moved here from Mystic falls'' The Elena girl said I liked her name.

''And my name is Caroline Forbes I am also from Mystic falls'' The Caroline girls said smiling

''Okay nice to meet you why don't you take a seat next to Rachel raise your hand'' Mr Shue said I timidly raised my hand.

There were two empty seats beside me no one really sat next to me

Once they were seated Mr Shue began the lesson I took notes furiously.

''Hey Rachel right'' Caroline asked when Mr Shue left the class room to run an errand

''Yeah Rachel Berry star of glee club'' I said giving my 1000 watt smile and sticking my hand out they both gave their hand and smiled

'' you have a glee club wow I love singing can we join'' Caroline said excitedly.

''We are currently full and are not looking for new members'' I lied smoothly we actually needed new members but I liked our club the way it was I didn't want any changes I didn't want a new addition to our family.

''Oh never mind then'' Caroline said sadly and Elena comforted her,

I looked away guilty I know it may seem selfish but I was doing this for everyone they don't understand but if we have new members it would make getting solo's more harder for everyone.

This is just for the good of the club.

Once the bell rand I swizzed out of the room the day went by quickly I was late to glee because the football team thought it was funny to slushy me and lock me inside the janitors closet wet.

Once I entered I froze as all eyes turned towards me and I noticed all the new kids Mr Shue looked furious,

As did Caroline and Elena

''Rachel would you mind explaining to me why you told Caroline and Elena they could not join glee club'' Mr Shue asked wow he looked angry

''Well we don't need new members we have enough I did it for us '' I said confidently defending my self.

''Yeah right Hobbit you did it because you want the spotlight to yourself'' Santana said whilst filling her nails.

''Rachel you knew we needed new members'' Finn said from where he was sitting holding Quinn's hand I cringed when I heard his voice.

''Listen Man-hands you don't own this club there are people who have more talent than you'' Quinn snapped.

''I am tired of your attitude Rachel as a punishment you will not be getting any solo's this week now sit down'' Mr Shue said

''What this is absolutely ridiculous I am the glee club you cannot take my solo'' I said stamping my foot on the ground.

''RACHEL SIT DOWN'' Mr Shue shouted scaring me,

I huffed and took a seat away from the rest the new students openly glared at me like the rest I probably deserved that but still.

''Okay why don't you all introduce yourselves'' Mr Shue said

''My name is Damon Salvatore and I don't sing show tunes'' Damon said in a bored tone as if he wanted to be somewhere else.

I saw Santana and the other girls blushing and Santana winking at him I shook my head disgusted,

''I'm Stephen Salvatore Damon's younger brother'' He said I knew they were brothers

''And I'm Tyler Lockwood and this is Matt Donavan'' He said pointing to the blond boy who waved

''I'm Bonnie Bennett'' Bonnie said smiling shyly

''And I am Jeremy Gilbert Elena's Brother'' He said pointing at Elena

''And lastly I am Caroline Forbes'' Caroline said doing a little swirl causing everyone to laugh.

Once they introduced themselves they all sang one by one Damon smirked but didn't sing he just played the electric guitar whist Stephen sang who actually sang really well better than Finn.

It was Elena's turn to sing the other girls sounded okay nothing special,

''_On my own_

_Pretending he's beside me_

_All alone_

_I walk with him till morning_

_Without him_

_I feel his arms around me_

_And when I lose my way I close my eyes_

_And he has found me''_

I looked around and noticed everyone seemed captivated by her voice okay I admit she sounded good a little pitchy and I remember singing way better than her not trying to sound arrogant but I never once got a reaction like that from them.

I slumped in the seat why couldn't they appreciate my talent.

''Wow I guess we found out new lead'' Mr Shue said mesmerized

I mouth opened in shock, I watched everyone cheer

''no NO I'M THE LEAD '' I said standing up furious

''No Rachel you are not the lead you can't be trusted'' Mr Shue said looking irritated

''She doesn't even sing better than me her pitch is all over the place'' I said getting frustrated.

''Listen little girl Elena is the lead'' Damon said glaring at me wow he seemed protective of her

''Everyone lets vote who wants Rachel as the lead'' Kurt asked

I watched as no one raised their hands I held back the tears I saw Puck raise his hand but was slapped down by Lauren.

'And who wants Elena'' Kurt said as everyone raised their hands I saw Damon smirk at me.

''Fine if that's what you want'' I said leaving the room not bothering with storming out,

I heard them cheer for Elena I let the tears fall as I walked home I knew they hated me but did they hate me that much that they took away the only thing that I enjoyed and loved.

Once I got home I found a note and my daddy's credit card they had gone for god knows how long I sighed and went into my room and cried myself to sleep.

**Alaric and Jenner's house NO ONE POV**

The gang were all gathered in the living room

'' That Rachel girl is crazy'' Caroline said shaking her head

''I just feel like ripping her throat out and sucking her dry'' Damon said sipping the blood he poured,

Bonnie glared at him

''don't worry witch I won't'' Damon said rolling his eyes

''Yet'' he whispered smirking.

''Oh well Quinn just told me to ignore her and all will be fine'' Elena said as she snuggled closer to Stephen.

**( review it will help me carry on and please let me know if you want me to add anything okay thank you I am actually writing the next chapter now)**

'


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N Hi! Again thank you for reading anyway the story is starting slow but don't worrying I just don't want to rush it)**

**Disclaimer: I really do not own glee or the Vampire diaries seriously I don't.**

**Pairing: Rachel Berry/ Damon Salvatore and others**

**Rachel POV**

I woke up the next morning with a splitting headache, I had the strangest dream yet I couldn't seem to remember it.

I got up and began my morning routine once I finished I got dressed in a black knee high cotton dress with black stockings and black flats, I really was not in a bright mood today not after yesterday's events.

Once I got dressed I wasn't very hungry so I grabbed an apple and began my ten minute walk to school.

As I walked I tried to remember the dream I had I felt terrified when I woke up but the dream was a complete blur.

Once I reached the school grounds I noticed the glee club and the new kids talking around the same Ferrari I saw yesterday, I noticed Damon and Santana making out, well that didn't take long.

I wanted to walk over and join them as they laughed and enjoyed each other's company but I stopped myself knowing they really didn't want me there.

As I walked inside towards my locker I was pushed roughly on the floor my head hitting the lockers, I winced as the throbbing in my head doubled, I looked and I saw Karofsky and the other jocks laughing.

''What is wrong with you, you giant Neanderthal'' I said trying to stand up, he shoved me again my back hitting the locker.

''Shut up loser'' He said grabbing a slushy from someone just as he was about to throw it.

''Hey what is going on here'' I heard an unfamiliar voice say,

I looked up and saw a man around his thirties must be a new teacher he was very cute

''Oh nothing sir just wanted to see if berry wanted a drink'' Karofsky said lying through is teeth.

''Get to class'' He said no believing Karofsky

''Hey are you okay'' He asked me he actually looked concerned teachers hardly cared about me.

''Yeah I'm fine sorry are you new here'' I asked politely

''Oh yes I am the new history teacher Alaric Saltzman'' He said smiling

''Well nice to meet you Mr Saltzman my name is Rachel Berry future star'' I said smiling brightly

''It's nice to meet you, you best get to class Rachel future star'' He said laughing slightly I smiled and walked off to my first class.

The morning went quick before I knew it we had lunch; I slowly entered the lunch room with my head held high.

I took a banana and a water bottle there really wasn't anything good to eat in the school canteen, I scanned the room for some were to sit I saw the glee table which now had the new kids as well.

I debated in my head whether I should sit with them or sit on the only table left with Jacob; I think the glee table will be best.

I walked and sat on the only seat available next to Damon Salvatore.

''Hey guys'' I said quietly,

''Oh look the hobbit has joined us'' Santana said sitting on Damon's lap

I looked at Damon who only looked with cold eyes and went back to making out with Santana.

''shouldn't you be sitting in the loser table with Jewfro'' Kurt said whilst fixing his hair

''Erm this is the glee table'' I said confused

''Yeah but since you're little betrayal yesterday we don't think we can trust you'' Mercedes said giving me the stink eye.

''Oh so you want me to move'' I asked

''Yes man-hands if you haven't already noticed since Elena and the rest joined we have become sort of popular, and your ruining it so move'' Quinn said annoyed.

I looked around for someone to object; since no one did I took my banana and water and just went to sit with Jacob.

''Hello Rachel you look absolutely ravishing today'' Jacob said licking his lips,

I rolled my eyes and just stood up to leave I really didn't want to even eat, as I was leaving I gasped as I felt a slushy hit my face, it stung bad I will never get used to the feeling.

I heard everyone laughing I didn't bother to see who threw the slushy; I rushed to the girl's bathroom.

I took a towel and cleaned my face and washed it, once I finished I made my way to my last lessons.

Once we were done I went to the choir room 10 minutes before glee I just wanted some alone time,

I sat on the piano and began playing,

''_All around me are familiar faces_

_Worn out places, worn out faces_

_Bright and early for their daily races_

_Going nowhere, going nowhere_

_And their tears are filling up their glasses_

_No expression, no expression_

_Hide my head I want to drown my sorrow_

_No tomorrow, no tomorrow_

_And I find it kind of funny_

_I find it kind of sad_

_The dreams in which I'm dying_

_Are the best I've ever had_

_I find it hard to tell you_

_'Cos I find it hard to take_

_When people run in circles_

_It's a very, very_

_Mad World''_

I finished wiping my tears,

''Are you done wining my dear'' I heard a velvet voice say,

I quickly turned around and saw Damon Salvatore leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed.

''What do you want'' I asked feeling tired.

''Oh nothing my dear just heard someone moaning and wanted to see who it was'' He said smirking.

''I was not moaning it's called singing which you obviously don't know much about'' I said standing up.

''You have such a big mouth for someone so tiny'' He said looking at me intently,

''And you are a very rude individual'' I said taking my seat.

'' yeah I know I've been told'' He said sneering yet again I really wanted to punch him.

I didn't say anything just glared at him everyone began entering and taking their seats.

I watched Santana sit next to Damon I felt something in the pit of my stomach as I watched them shamelessly flirting.

I sat at the back away from everyone, I heard Mr Shue talking to Elena about her lead and the male lead which was now Stephen.

I felt really tired I leaned my head against the wall and my eyes began to close.

_I found myself in a graveyard it was foggy but day time I looked around but didn't see anyone, i walked and noticed a dark figure._

''_Hello'' I said loudly feeling scared,_

''_Bella you came'' said a smooth voice I approached the figure but stopped when I heard another voice._

''_RACHEL RUN'' The voice was female,_

_I was confused I couldn't see the owner of the voice_

''_RUN RACHEL YOU NEED TO RUN'' The unknown female voice shouted again,_

_I didn't move I saw the figure slowly approach me_

''_I have waited so long for you Bella'' The figure said coming closer my heart was beating painfully against my rib cage._

_Once the figure came into view I couldn't see his face properly he leant in close_

''_You should have ran Bella'' The figure said making me shiver before I could run I felt a sharp pain on my neck _

_I screamed in anguish._

I jolted awake breathing heavily, I felt a stinging on my neck I touched my neck hot tears running down my cheeks, and my breathing was haggard.

I turned around and the whole room was staring right at me, I saw the Bonnie and the rest look at me strangely.

''Rachel'' Mr Shue asked just a hint of concern in his voice

''I need to go sorry'' I said abruptly, standing up and taking my things I ran out of my room.

I went into the girl's bathroom, and began vomiting

Once I finished I cleaned myself up and looked into the mirror I slowly tilted my neck which was stinging I was two tiny holes I gasped and covered my mouth fighting back the tears.

I splashed some more water on my face and left the bathroom.

As I was walking I bumped in someone,

''Whoa careful their Rachel are you okay'' Mr Saltzman said concern evident in his eyes

''Oh yeah I'm fine sir thank you for your concern I must go'' I said still shaken up.

I didn't wait for a response I power walked home once I got in and went into my room, and sat down on my bed trying to calm myself down.

What is happening to me who was the man and the women's voice telling me run, I put my head in my hands as my head began to painfully throb again.

I laid down slowly trying to control my breathing and telling myself it was just a dream but the stinging on my neck was telling me otherwise.

I didn't want to close my eyes afraid of what might happen, but I couldn't keep my eyes open before I knew it I was engulfed by sleep.

**( Hey hope you liked it I will update again and please REVIEW )**

'


	3. Chapter 3

**(Hello again if you do read the story make sure you review please )**

**Disclaimer: Seriously I do not own Glee or The vampire diaries **

**Pairing: Rachel/Damon**

_I was standing in a clearing it was dark and raining I shivered from the cold, I looked around but saw no one._

''_RACHEL RUN'' The unknown female voice said from the previous dream, _

_I gulped and this time I did what she said I ran through the clearing in to the trees I looked behind me but nothing was following me._

_I carried on running the rain hitting me painfully my legs were burning, I ran until I reached another small clearing._

_I saw an older woman,_

''_Rachel'' she said smiling it was the same women telling me to run._

''_Who are you and what's happening to me'' I shouted through the rain,_

_I got a good look at her she was elderly yet very pretty she was African she reminded me of Bonnie._

''_My dear it's time for you to face you're destiny'' She said the rain still hitting us with no remorse,_

_Before I could ask what she was talking about she cut me off_

''_I NEED YOU TO WAKE UP RACHEL NOW'' She shouted as she began disappearing _

''_WHAT DESTINY WHO ARE YOU'' I tried to scream as she disappeared in thin air._

_The rain became more furious I didn't know how to wake myself up; I heard a cruel laughter echoing in the distant._

_I felt a tingling sensation on the back of my neck._

My eyes fluttered open as I woke up I touched the back of my neck confused, I checked the time and jumped.

''Oh my Barbra I am going to be so late'' I abandoned my daily routine and put on a green figure fitting knee high dress with some white stockings and flats I brushed my hair and ran out of the house.

I ran to school knowing I was very late; I had history with Mr Saltzman I got to school I was 20 minutes late to class I am never late this is bad.

But all I could think about was that old lady and that sinister laugh, I walked to class and opened the door the whole class looked towards me.

I groaned remembering the whole glee club where in this class including the new addition to the club.

''Mr Saltzman I am so sorry I'm late'' I said politely pulling my dress down and fixing my hair I looked a mess.

''It's okay just make sure It doesn't happen again take a seat Rachel'' He said smiling I decided I really liked Mr Saltzman probably my favourite teacher.

I also remembered to put a scarf on my neck I didn't need people asking questions.

''Okay as I was saying during the Salem witch killings'' Mr Saltzman was speaking but I blocked him out as I stared out the window I noticed a figure it was the old lady from my dream she was standing, near the school woods.

I stood up quickly causing my chair to fall,

''Rachel are you okay'' I heard Mr Saltzman ask

''Probably just crying for attention'' I heard someone else say but I wasn't paying attention, she was looking straight at me.

''Rachel RACHEL'' I heard a voice my eyes fluttered open; I looked down and noticed I had fallen asleep.

What I was awake I looked out the window but no one was there, I looked around and saw everyone staring at me including Mr Saltzman.

''Rachel you fell asleep do you need to see the nurse'' Mr Saltzman asked concerned.

''no sorry I am fine just a rough night sorry'' I said feeling Damon's eyes on me I put my head down and concentrated on listening to Mr Saltzman.

''Now who can tell me what year the first killings of the Salem witches took place'' Mr Saltzman asked.

''1692 in Salem town conducted by the court of Oyer and Terminer'' I answered I was shocked at my answer because I knew nothing about Salem witches.

I noticed Mr Saltzman nod his head slowly; I looked and saw Bonnie looking at me intently.

''Yeah that's correct Rachel how did you know'' Mr Saltzman asked curious.

''My grandmother told me'' I blurted out and covered my mouth , I don't have a grandmother what is wrong with me I have never met my grandmother.

''Okay moving on'' Mr Saltzman said I looked at Bonnie again who looked confused.

I gasped as I felt my head throbbing painfully I held my head as different voices filled my head, I didn't know where they were coming from.

I couldn't hold the scream which escaped my mouth as I felt blood run down my nose.

''RACHEL'' I heard Mr Saltzman I looked up my eyes blurry, I saw Damon beside me handing a tissue to Mr Saltzman.

The pain stopped completely I straightened up fully and saw everyone looking at me shocked.

''Rachel I think you should go see the nurse'' Mr Saltzman said handing me tissue.

I took the tissue and cleaned my nose,

''Does your nose bleed often'' Damon asked staring at me intently as if trying to figure something out.

''Yeah just a genetic thing'' I lied,

''I think I should go see the nurse'' I said standing up,

''Do you need any help'' Mr Saltzman said

''No I will be fine'' I said leaving the room, once I was out I ran to the bathroom and vomited again.

I was shaking violently as I sat on the toilet floor, I worked on my breathing I let myself cry just felt so weak I just wanted to sleep why was I so sleepy.

I knew I couldn't sleep I didn't want to fall into another dream. I stood up and did something I never done before I walked out of school not caring I'm too much of a mess to carry on with school today.

I walked home and entered my home, I didn't go to my room knowing I would fall asleep; I walked into the living room.

I gasped as I saw the whole living room was wrecked my TV had been smashed my pictures broken I looked at the wall and saw written in red paint.

''FAG SPAWN'' I shook my head shocked I knew it was Karofsky and the other football players.

I just fell among what was felt of my living room but I had no more tears left I slowly closed my eyes feeling the sleep taking over.

**GLEE ROOM NO ONE POV**

The glee club were dancing and singing and some were just bored or making out. No one seemed to notice the little missing Diva,

''Did you see Rachel today that girl will pull anything'' Santana said pulling away from her make out session with Damon who seemed bored.

''Are you sure she is okay'' Bonnie asked slightly concerned she has been told the girl is psycho but she seems okay.

''Listen the thing with Rachel is she loves attention she loves the spotlight and she would do anything to get it, we know because we have witnessed it, she probably just made herself bleed'' Quinn said from where she was snuggling with Finn.

''that's crazy; is she that selfish making people get worried about her'' Elena said looking at Stephen shaking her head he nodded agreeing with her.

''that's why everyone calls her a psycho just ignore her and eventually she will stop now enough about her you're killing the mood'' Kurt said sitting on the piano.

Everyone let the subject go knowing Kurt was right they went back to what they were doing.

Little did they know Rachel was far from okay!

**REVIEWX**


	4. Chapter 4

**(Hello again if you do read the story make sure you review please )**

**Disclaimer: Seriously I do not own Glee or The vampire diaries **

**Pairing: Rachel/Damon**

**NO ONE POV**

In the Salvatore house everyone was currently in the living room playing Wii,

The two Salvatore bother's stood in the middle of their living room battling it out on a game of Wii.

''Hey how do you keep doing that you're not even aiming right but you're knocking all the pins'' Stephen yelled frustrated.

''Oh little brother you already know how pretty awesome I am at pretty much everything'' Damon said arrogantly,

Bonnie, Elena and Caroline where sitting around laughing at the brother's antics.

Matt, Tyler and Jeremy were commentating as Damon and Stephen played.

Jenner and Alaric had gone out on a date for some peace and quite

''This IS not fair why do you always win'' Stephen moaned as he threw the control and sulked

''Now now dear brother let's not be such a sore loser now go wash the dishes you lose'' Damon said walking towards the mini bar and pouring himself some whiskey.

KNOCK KNOCK,

Everyone looked around the room confused Jenner and Alaric where not coming back for the night, they said they would be staying at some hotel.

''I will get it'' Stephen said making his way to the door, as he opened the door he saw one elderly man and women clad in police uniform.

''Oh hello officer may I help you'' Stephen asked confused

The officers looked at each other

''May we come inside sir there is a matter we wish to discuss'' The police women said.

''Yeah erm yeah come in'' Stephen said utterly confused.

He led the officers into the living room where everyone was sat they all looked curious but confused,

All eyes turned to Damon knowing he must have done something but they noticed he was just as confused as they were.

''Is there anything we can do for you officers'' Damon said causally sipping his whiskey.

''Yes earlier this evening there was a breaking in the Berry residence, we were called by an anonymous caller that you were behind the breaking'' The male police officer stated

''That is ridiculous we were here the whole time, and why would we do such a thing'' Elena said standing up.

''Is Rachel okay'' Bonnie asked slightly worried

''Oh she is fine she didn't want to file a complaint, but this is just a legal procedure'' The officer stated.

''Well offices we can assure you, no one from this room broken into her home'' Damon said getting irritated that everything seemed to evolve around this annoying petit girl.

''well I thank you for your time if you do hear anything please contact us'' the female police said handing her card to Elena and both officers left.

''Well that was bluddy weird'' Damon said.

''Do you think she called the police anonymously and tried to pin it on us'' Caroline said

''Knowing that girls I wouldn't put it past her she probably wants revenge for Elena taking her lead'' Tyler said.

''I mean Santana said she once sent a poor girl to a crake house'' Matt said shaking his head.

''Wow this girl is certainly has a crazy streak '' Stephen said surprised how far someone would go for something so silly.

''Do you guys know what kind of trouble we could have been in, she called the police on us imagine they wanted a background story on us our cover would have been blown'' Jeremy said

Everyone nodded their head except Damon who had left the room bored.

''don't worry we will have a little talk with her tomorrow'' Elena said getting very agitated with this girl.

**Berry residence no one POV**

Rachel sat on the edge of her bed trying to figure out who had called the police; she only remembered falling asleep but being woken up by police banging on the door.

She laid her head on her pillow trying to keep her eyes open but knowing she would lose miserably as sleep yet again engulfed her.

_Rachel found herself standing in a house it was huge but it looked aged and old but beautiful, the walls were made of stone it wasn't a house it was a castle of some sort._

_As she was walking she saw two girls laughing and gigging they were dressed in maid dresses, when they spotted Rachel they put their head down in fear and carried on walking._

_She wanted to stop them and ask where she was but they had already disappeared, she carried on walking the long narrow hallway it was lit with candles._

_As she walked she noticed a room the door was half open, she walked slowly and pushed the door open._

_She stopped and held her breath as she noticed a man sitting on the bed which was in the centre of the room; the room was also surrounded by candles._

_She nervously entered the room and jumped as the door closed with a thud,_

''_Bella Rachel you're here '' It was the same man from her previous dream she shivered remembering him biting her._

''_W wwho are you'' Rachel asked trying to keep her voice even, _

_He didn't answer but stood up and turned facing Rachel, Rachel gasped as she stared at the beautiful creature._

_He looked like he was in his mid-twenties he had perfect face structure dark smouldering eyes with short black cropped hair._

_Rachel was compelled to step forward towards him; she didn't know why she walked towards him when something was telling her to run._

''_Who are you'' Rachel said again more confident._

''_Klaus'' He whispered,_

_Rachel felt the familiar pain in her head _

Rachel eyes opened quickly she felt so tired she wanted to sleep but she knew she had to go to school,

''Klaus'' Rachel whispered the name kind of liking the sound of it but at the same time it sounded like a devils name.

Rachel got dressed not really paying attention to what she was wearing her thoughts were taken over by this mysterious Klaus.

She slowly made her way down stairs like a zombie without bothering with brushing her hair or anything.

She didn't bother breakfast she just felt so tired like something was draining all her energy.

She knew missing school was not an option, she left her house the walk from her home to school was a blur.

Once she got to her locker she didn't even gasp when she felt someone push her against the locker it actually didn't even hurt she felt numb.

''Move fag spawn'' Karofsky said but not that Rachel was even paying any attention as far as he was concerned Rachel was in her own world.

Rachel forced herself to stay awake through all her lessons though she wasn't even paying any attention during her lessons.

Once the day was over Rachel made her way to glee in her same Zombie like state,

As Rachel entered the room went silent,

Elena had just finished explaining to everyone what they believed Rachel had done, and everyone was fuming.

''Could you stoop any lower Rachel'' Kurt said looking disgusted, Rachel wanted to reply but she had no energy.

Elena stood in front of Rachel,

''you told the police we broke into your home what is wrong with you'' Elena asked fuming, but Rachel was completely unfazed by her outburst.

''I never called the police'' Rachel whispered tiredly

''Bullshit Rachel '' Finn said trying to get Rachel's attention who seemed more interested at the wall.

''Rachel this has gone too far for the safety and wellbeing of everyone in the group your out of the club until you sort your attitude'' Mr Shue said

And any other time if you told Rachel she would get kicked out of her precious Glee club she would have showed you what a true diva could do.

But all Rachel did was nod her head and walk out the room without a word.

''OH GOD SHE IS SO INFURIATING'' Quinn said pretty much getting tired of Rachel's antics.

''Well at least now the hobbit is gone freedom to us'' Santana said as everyone cheered.

Damon seemed to be the only one who noticed her clothing she was dressed in yoga leggings with a hoody, he knew he didn't know the petit girl long but he knew enough that Rachel never wore anything other than sweaters and plaid skirts.

Damon shook the thoughts out of his head why should he care for the annoying human.

Rachel got home numb she made some coffee to keep her awake, she had no feeling towards being kicked out of the club and at this point she just didn't care she just wanted to sleep, and didn't understand what was happening to her.

Before Rachel could sit she ran to the toiled vomiting she gasped as she noticed she began vomiting blood.

Her breathing became haggard she laid on the bathroom floor trying to breath she knew laying down was a bad idea as she felt her eyes lids become heavy she couldn't fight it she let sleep take her.

**Review please! **


	5. Chapter 5

**(Hello again if you do read the story make sure you review please )**

**Disclaimer: Seriously I do not own Glee or The vampire diaries **

**Pairing: Rachel/Damon**

**NO ONE POV**

_Rachel found herself in a dully lit room,_

''_Rachel I'm glad I caught up with you'' Rachel turned and saw the same elderly lady from her other dreams._

''_Listen please just tell me what is going on'' Rachel asked getting tired of running in circles._

''_He wants you Rachel'' The elderly women said sadly._

''_Who Klaus'' Rachel asked,_

''_So you already know the bloodsuckers name'' The elderly women said her face scrunching up in disgust._

''_Bloodsucker'' Rachel said trying to keep her voice even._

''_Listen to me Rachel you need to go to the Salvatore's for help _**'' **_the elder women said looking around franticly as if something was about to come._

''_The Salvatore's hate me they won't help and I don't even know what's going on'' Rachel said in the brink of tears._

''_YOU HAVE NO CHOICE WAKE UP AND GO TO THE SALVATORE'S MY CHILD WAKE UP'' The elderly women shouted over the unknown sound of banging and windows shattering._

''_GO MY CHILD'' The women shouted one last time._

Rachel woke up she was on the bathroom floor where she fell asleep,

She didn't think she quickly ran out of the door making her way to the Salvatore house, she didn't care if they hated her she needed help and the old women sounded like she knew what she was talking about.

Her whole body ached as she made her way to the Salvatore house, she didn't hesitate as she knocked loudly on the door.

She waited and the door swung open revealing the youngest Salvatore as he opened the door she could hear music coming from the inside.

''Rachel what do want'' Stephen asked dryly,

''I need your help please can I come inside I can explain'' Rachel said desperation evident in her eyes.

Stephen was a nice guy as much as he was annoyed by her he allowed her in,

She sighed in relief he led her into the living room, she stopped short as she saw they were having a glee party with everyone her heart sunk a little but she didn't care.

The music was abruptly stopped as everyone starred at her most glaring.

''What are you doing here Man-hands'' Quinn asked from where she was sitting on Finn's lap.

''Oh little brother trust you to kill the party'' Damon said rolling his eyes at his brothers overpowering kindness.

''Listen you should not be in my house what do you want'' Elena said hands on hips.

''I need to speak with you without the other glee guys'' Rachel said gaining some confidence.

They began laughing as if Rachel had said the funniest thing,

''Right treasure- trail why don't you tone down the psycho for one day and leave'' Santana said rolling her eyes.

''Listen you have to help me'' Rachel said she didn't care if the others where in the room she was scared she needed help.

''Help you with what to sabotage the glee club again'' Caroline snapped.

''What no'' Rachel said confused,

''Listen little girl leave before I remove you'' Damon said smirking; he was bored and needed something to do maybe sucking her dry would be fun.

''You heard Damon just leave please'' Bonnie said she didn't want anything to happen.

''Please'' Rachel whispered pathetically trying to get someone to listen.

SLAP

That's what was heard through the room as Elena slapped Rachel losing her temper with the petit girl.

Rachel didn't acknowledge the slap it stung but not enough for her to care,

''don't you understand you are not wanted leave'' Elena said fuming as Stephen pulled her back,

Rachel didn't answer she slowly walked out accepting her fate that she was alone in this,

''You will regret this'' She whispered knowing they could hear her.

They didn't laugh they heard something sinister in Rachel's voice but ignored it, she slowly walked feeling her legs burning from fatigue, she got home feeling angry that elder women said they would help me I have no one.

Rachel didn't sleep she was determined to fight this, she drank 5 cups of coffee even though it didn't help much she put on funny girl and forced herself to stay awake.

Rachel succeeded in her mission to stay awake she looked at the rising sun outside, but she felt so tired and weak as she made her way for a shower, once she finished she still felt like crap.

Everything hurt, she looked at herself in her full length mirror her eyes were blood shot, big bags under her eyes. Her face didn't have a glow anymore it was colourless almost lifeless she had become sickly thin from all the vomiting and lack of eating.

She put on a sweatshirt with some jeans and a hoody on top; her hands were shaking from being too weak as she got dressed.

She left her home head down walking; she walked into school knowing she was early even in her state she still made sure she was early. She walked to her locker her eyes were becoming droopy but she blinked and opened her eyes trying to stay awake.

Rachel went into the bathroom sitting in the stall till the bell rang, she desperately wanted to go back to her preppy self be Rachel Berry again but she didn't know who she was anymore.

She heard the bell rang she existed the girls toilet and made her way to history, sighing knowing she didn't want to go into that class.

She was the first one inside,

''Good morning Rachel'' Mr Saltzman said smiling; Rachel didn't return the smile she just nodded her head and took her seat.

Everyone came in the class laughing and Bonnie and Damon as usual bickering about killing each other.

Everyone took a seat barely noticing Rachel in the back,

''Okay settle down everyone take you're history text books out'' Mr Saltzman said he looked at Rachel concerned he had a little soft spot for the petit girl, he didn't know much about her except no one seemed to like her.

He shook his head high school was so cruel for some people.

Rachel blocked Mr Saltzman's voice as her head began throbbing painfully she bit her lip to stop herself from screaming in pain.

She put her head on the table realising her mistake but took late as the sleep creped over her consuming her.

_Rachel found herself on the edge of a cliff, she stepped back afraid she looked around the atmosphere was dull and cloudy and windy._

''_I see exactly what my brother sees in you'' She heard a deep voice say she turned around and saw a man who resembled Klaus he was dressed in a black suit and was very attractive._

''_Who are you'' Rachel asked getting tired of all these strangers,_

''_Sorry how rude of me my name is Elijah Klaus's dear brother'' He said sticking his hand out for Rachel, _

_Rachel looked at his hand but didn't take it; Elijah cleared his throat and took his hand back._

''_Who are you people''_ Rachel asked wanting answers.

''_That will be answered in time my dearest Rachel'' Elijah_ _said he looked at Rachel she was so young and beautiful he actually didn't know what exactly Klaus had planned for the petit girl but it didn't sound good._

''_brother I see your still meddling in me business'' Klaus said appearing out of no were, Rachel held back a gasp she felt a pull towards him every time he was around she didn't know why._

''_My dear you look ever so beautiful'' Klaus said looking at Rachel, he looked at Rachel with gentle but something made her feel uneasy about the way he looked at her._

_She gulped as he was about to approach her a force pushed Rachel back she lost her balance and felt herself falling off the cliff._

''KLAUS'' Rachel screamed as she woke up in a sweat,

Damon and the other mystic falls guys starred at Rachel shocked as she had just screamed Klaus's name even Alaric had paled.

Everyone else looked confused at her outburst, Bonnie's eyes were wide with shocked as she watched Rachel calming herself down.

Rachel didn't say a word as she got up and walked out of the class room no one stopped her or said anything.

Alaric looked at Damon letting him know they needed an urgent meeting now!

(A/N** hey guys hope you liked that I want to warn you that the pairing RACHEL/DAMON may change their might be a little twist lol not sure yet)**

**Review please **


	6. Chapter 6

**(Hello again if you do read the story make sure you review please )**

**Disclaimer: Seriously I do not own Glee or The vampire diaries **

**NO ONE POV**

Alaric had gathered everyone in the living room to discuss the events in history class,

''Maybe she really did need help'' Bonnie said breaking the silence

''what do you mean Bonnie'' Alaric said completely oblivious to yesterday's events.

''Well you see yesterday Rachel came asking for help she looked shaken up but we turned her away'' Stephen said looking at his shoes ashamed.

''Why would you turn the poor girl away'' Jenner asked disappointed

''We thought it was just a cry for attention it's a long story anyway what do you think is happening'' Elena said changing the subject not wanting anyone to mention her slapping Rachel.

''Well she called Klaus's name that's all we know'' Damon said trying to figure out what was going on.

''I think we should just go and ask her it's the best option'' Matt said being the sound of reason.

''I agree with Matt lets go pay Rachel a visit'' Alaric said standing up, making his way to the door the rest followed after except Jenner she felt it was best they dealt with this.

Rachel was beating herself up at home for falling asleep and for her outburst, she didn't want to tell anyone about anything, yesterday she was desperate for help but today she wanted to do this on her own be her own saviour.

She was weak she threw up twice already she tried to make herself eat but that didn't end well.

KNOC KNOCK

Rachel heard the front door she froze not wanting open it, she was sitting in the dark in her wreaked living room, maybe if she sat here whoever it is will just leave.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.

Rachel sighed tiredly and slowly stood up she held the walls for balance as she walked through her dark house, her legs felt shaky as she walked towards the front door.

She slowly opened it and was face to face with Mr Saltzman and the other mystic falls gang.

She didn't speak she just starred she knew exactly why they were here.

''Rachel may we come in I think we need to talk'' Mr Saltzman said politely , he felt his heart sink as he starred at the lifeless eyes of the girl in front of him she looked weak as if one touch would break her.

''No'' said emotionlessly not caring about being nice anymore,

''Rachel I know you afraid but we need to know what's going on'' Stephen said trying to reassure the fragile girl.

''I have no clue what you're referring to now if you don't mind I wish to get some rest'' Rachel said as she tried to close the door a shooting pain went through her head.

The pain caused her knees to buckle she fell to the ground clutching her head everyone watched in shock as tears ran down Rachel's cheeks.

They watched her eyes shut and she went limp,

Damon rushed to her side picking her up bridle style he was about to enter her home only to remember he had not been invited in.

''Meet me back at the manor'' Damon said taking Rachel vampire speed to his home.

He entered the manor and quickly placed Rachel on the couch, she seemed like she was sleeping.

The rest made it back concern evident on their face they couldn't believe what they had just seen.

''Is she alive'' A frantic tearful Caroline asked

''Yeah she looks like she is sleeping, I guess we wait till she wakes up'' Damon said staring at the petit girl he felt protective of her for some reason.

_Rachel found herself in the same castle she was in, in her previous dream where she met Klaus_

_She walked through the big hallway this seemed like a different hallway it was bigger, she walked until she heard arguing she followed the noise._

_As she got closer she saw a room the door ajar, she saw Klaus and Elijah in a heated argument_

''_I will not allow the Salvatore brothers near her'' Klaus snarled, Rachel gulped he looked ready to kill_

''_There is not much we can do at this moment Klaus'' Elijah said trying to reason with his brother._

''_SHE IS MINE'' Klaus said baring his fangs._

_Rachel didn't know why she didn't run but she found herself walking towards the room she pushed the door opened, and both brothers turned towards her._

''_Bella you came'' Klaus said retracting his fangs anger gone from his face._

''_Please tell me what do you want with me'' Rachel asked is a small voice becoming tired of everything._

_She saw Klaus walk up to her he took his hand and cupped her face,_

'' _My dear Rachel I just want you to be mine'' Klaus said kissing her cheek, her heart began beating fast._

_She pushed his hand away and moved back,_

''_then why are you trying to kill me, why are you draining me of blood and energy'' Rachel demanded tears running down her cheek._

''_I just want to know who the hell you people are what the FUCK IS GOING ON'' Rachel said completely losing her mind she couldn't take it anymore._

_She felt strong arms engulf her _

''_Shhhhhh my bella don't worry all will be revealed in time'' Klaus said stroking Rachel's hair _

_Elijah watched the scene in front of him he didn't understand it Klaus hated human's yet he was here comforting the petit girl._

_He must admit though she is an intriguing creature, but Elijah shook his head knowing what was going to happen to her; knowing that her destiny was a gruesome one._

_But there was no stopping it when Klaus wanted something he will always get it no matter what._

_Rachel rested her head on Klaus's chest just liking the feeling of being held felt nice it had been long since someone had held her._

''_No my dear I need you to promise me you will stay away from the Salvatore's, and the rest of that clan'' Klaus said in a deadly tone._

''_Why'' Rachel whispered curious _

''_They are only trouble Bella they want to use you in order to kill me'' Klaus said cupping her cheek again and looking her in the eye._

''_Promise me'' Klaus said _

''_I promise'' Rachel said the way he looked at her told her she needed to make the promise, he was probably right they probably just wanted to use her just like everyone else._

Everyone's eyes where trained on the petit girl sleeping on the couch, they watched as her eyes fluttered open.

''Well finally your awake sleeping beauty'' Damon said causing everyone to glare at him he put his hands up defensively.

Rachel slowly sat up and took in her surroundings she was in the Salvatore manor, she should not be here.

She noticed everyone staring at her she gulped,

She stood up and was about to walk out when arms grabbed her around her midsection

''ohh no you are not going anywhere young lady'' Damon said placing her back on the couch

''Listen what do you bluddy want'' Rachel said through gritted teeth

''We want an explanation how do you know Klaus and what happened to you before'' Damon asked in low voice he was done with playing nice.

''I have no idea who Klaus is so if you don't mind I will be going home'' Rachel said standing up, Damon grabbed her arm and push her back on the coach again.

''Damon just let her go'' Alaric said standing in front of Damon

''Move out of my way Ric'' Damon hissed pushing Alaric,

Damon grabbed Rachel by the shoulders and stared straight into her eyes,

''How do you know Klaus'' Damon asked trying to compel her.

''What the hell are you trying to do have eye sex with me'' Rachel said getting really annoyed now.

''Why can't I compel you'' Damon said to himself.

She acted on impulse and kneed Damon in his junk and ran before anyone could stop her,

As she ran through the woods she screamed as something grabbed her!

**REVEW PLEASE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys so I decided to update this story I read through it, it's a decent story but I apologize for the silly mistakes like Blaine's name and Stefan's I was spelling it completely wrong lol anyway the pairing is DAMON/RACHEL)**

Rachel tried to scream as a hand covered her mouth,

''Shhh Rachel it's only me'' said the familiar voice Rachel turned around and saw the unknown woman from her dreams.

''How are you here, I'm not asleep am I'' Rachel asked panicked

''No you are not listen I have not got much time, but you must go back to the Salvatore's and seek their help do not let Klaus taint your mind'' The elderly woman said urgently.

''No how do I know who is telling the truth what is happening why won't you just tell me'' Rachel said begging for some sort of explanation.

''That I cannot do my dear you have to trust me I don't have much time please Rachel go back'' the woman said trying to get through to Rachel.

''No I need to go home, I asked them for help they refused I won't go back'' Rachel said she had taken a hit to her pride far too many times.

Before the woman could speak again she disappeared.

Rachel sighed as she stood alone in the woods she shook her head and headed home.

Once Rachel got home she stripped her clothes and got into the hot bath, she smiled at the nice feeling the hot water had on her aching bones.

She sunk in deeper enjoying the feeling and blocking out all the pain and the craziness.

**Salvatore mansion NO POV**

The Salvatore house was in deep thought everyone was still in the sitting room since Rachel ran out no one uttered a single word.

''Something bad is going on, something really bad'' Bonnie said as she stared out of the window.

''Yeah you don't say witch'' Damon said still angry at the fact a little tiny human just kicked him where it hurt.

''Well you guys are going to have to gain her trust one way or another and deal with this'' Alaric said disappointed in them.

''We expected better from you guys, giving into the school bullying trend seriously guys I really thought you were better'' Jenner said walking out of the room.

Alaric followed after her

''Oh my I'm such a horrible person I cannot believe I slapped her'' Elaina said putting her face in her hands while Stefan comforted her even though he felt like an ass himself.

''Okay can we all stop the sorry fest we still need to figure out what the hell is going on here'' Damon said becoming impatient.

''Listen we cannot do anything now, like you said Damon she cannot be Compelled we will try to talk to her in school, everyone just get some rest'' Caroline said.

Everyone agreed and went to their rooms.

**Rachel POV**

I woke up the next day feeling very good I realised I didn't dream, I quickly stood up smiling happily to myself I felt less weak and more content.

I got dressed in some black skinny jeans and a plain white shirt with an old leather jacket my dad brought for me a long time ago.

I was grateful I didn't have to deal with another traumatizing dream; I walked to school more like rushed I did not want to be late again.

I noticed the usual morning the glee club hanging around I noticed the Salvatore clan they looked at me I ignored them and carried on walking.

The day was pretty unproductive, once lunch rolled in I was beyond glad I was hungry and needed food inside me.

I got some plain pasta with a bottle of water as I was walking past the glee table I heard someone call my name.

I turned around and saw Bonnie smiling brightly at me,

''Hey Rachel come sit with us'' Bonnie said kindly, any other day I would have jumped at the chance.

''No thanks'' I said not returning the smile as I walked off to sit with Jacob.

''Hey Jacob'' I said kindly smiling,

''Oh wow Rachel your sitting with me'' Jacob said surprised, I will admit Jacob is a creep but he isn't too bad he is nice in a creepy way.

''Yeah well why not we're both losers'' I said digging into my food, I could feel eyes on me but I ignored it.

''So you know since we are sitting together people will think you are my girlfriend'' Jacob said giving me his creepy smile.

''Who cares'' I said shrugging my shoulders, I drank my water and picked up my tray.

''Bye Jacob this was pleasant'' I said as I threw my rubbish in the bind i walked to the fields to kill time.

''Bye my love'' Jacob said as Rachel walked out.

**NO ONE POV**

Damon and the gang spotted Rachel sitting under a tree deep in thought picking on the grass.

''You know you guys should honestly stop stalking me'' Rachel said as the group approached her, she didn't bother looking up and continued to play with the grass.

''Okay look we're sorry about everything, I'm sorry I slapped you and I'm sorry we didn't believe you'' Elaina said as sincerely as possible.

''Do you honestly think I care for your apology'' Rachel said in a bored tone.

'urghhh fuck just tell us how the hell you know Klaus and what is going on trust me believe it or not we want to help' 'Damon said.

Bonnie elbowed Damon for not sticking to the calm approach plan.

Damon just rolled his eyes.

Rachel's head snapped up and stared at Damon,

''How can I tell you of something I myself know nothing of'' Rachel said standing up to their level.

''I don't know what is happening to me NO ONE WILL TELL ME'' Rachel said beginning to lose her temper with them.

''Well tell us how you know Klaus'' Stefan asked nicely.

''Klaus I don't know Klaus I have no Idea who he is or why he is trying to suck the life out of me since all of you are the dam experts you tell me why I cannot have a single night's sleep with this Klaus guy invading my every dream'' Rachel said ranting.

''Oh and let's not forget about the old lady who keeps warning me but yet won't tell me exactly what she is warning me about, and then Klaus telling me I shouldn't trust a Salvatore then you're telling me I can trust you so I honestly DO NOT FUCKING KNOW WHO TO TRUST'' Rachel shouted breathing in deeply.

The group stared at Rachel she looked miserable and in pain but everything she said was understandable.

''Look Rachel we may have got off on the wrong foot, but you need to understand Klaus is dangerous in every way whatever he is telling you is just a ploy to manipulate you'' Damon said his eyes more softer.

''Why don't we just go back to the mansion and we can talk properly'' Bonnie said smiling at Rachel.

Rachel just nodded.

(okay hope you enjoyed REVIEW)


End file.
